Kekawatiran Donghyuk
by daunlontar
Summary: (NCT) (TWOSHOOT) Setelah insiden yang dibuat oleh Johnny, Donghyuk mulai memiikirkan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak. Sampai pada suatu hari semua kekawatiran itu memuncak #Johnjaemark #jaemark #markhyuck #markchan #johnjae *bro ya bro*
1. Nightmare

**Kekhawatiran Donghyuk**

 **Abstract**

 **After Johnny's incident, Donghyuk start to worrying about unnecessary things. Until at one day that reach the peak**

* * *

Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka. Jika ada kesamaan tandanya kamu sama nistanya dengan saya.

* * *

 **WARNING** Low Quality content

* * *

Seperti biasa Donghyuk ingin mengajak Mark untuk berangkat sekolah bersama di pagi hari. Donghyuk melajukan vespa piaggio merah nya dengan kecepatan sedang, dia bersenandung ria sambil sesekali menatap spion untuk melihat kondisi jalan sekaligus memeriksa penampilannya. Hari ini adalah hari yang aneh karena dia tidak merasa bersiap-siap dan bertengkar dengan adik-adiknya di rumah, tapi sudah seperti langsung berada di atas motor. "Ahh mungkin karena terlalu kangen dengan Mark hyung jadi otakkku agak konslet." Ucapnya.

Sesampainya di rumah Johnny, Jaehyun dan Mark, Donghyuk merasa aneh. "Kenapa semua gorden tertutup dan lampu tidak dinyalakan ya? Kenapa tidak ada tukang rumput ?" Biasanya rumah mereka sudah sangat terang. Kadang Donghyuk bertemu Johnny yang baru pulang _Jogging_ pagi. Sekarang rumah seperti bernuansa mistis dan gelap.

Donghyuk memarkirkan motornya di _carpool_ dan meletakkan helm nya disana. Aneh tidak ada mobil Johnny atau Jaehyun disini. Dia memencet _intercom_ rumah tapi tidak ada yang menjawab. Saat dia mendorong pintu tiba-tiba pintu rumah terbuka.

"Ehh ? Tidak mungkin kenapa tidak dikunci ?" Perasaan Donghyuk semakin tidak enak. Jaehyun itu sangat telaten untuk mengunci segala pintu rumah ini.

Saat dia masuk semua lampu mati dan anehnya banyak lilin-lilin dengan api menyala di lantai. "Gila, aku tau obsesi Jaehyun hyung soal lilin _aromatherapy_ , tapi apa-apaan ini !" ucap Donghyuk sambil menutup hidungnya karena bau lilin yang terlalu semerbak manis yang sangat menyengat. Tapi yang mengerikan semua lilin ini berwarna merah, seperti lilin yang ada di kelenteng dan lelehan lilin ini seperti darah yang banyak berceceran di lantai. Logisnya Donghyuk harusnya mematikan lilin-lilin ini agar tidak kebakaran. Tapi dia tidak peduli karena sungguh telah kalut dirinya sampai rasanya tubuhnya panas berkeringat, dia bahkan tidak menyalakan lampu. Ketika Donghyuk masuk kedalam rupanya kosong, tidak ada ribut-ribut Johnny atau suara Jaehyun yang bertelepon ria dengan Taeyong. Dia hanya melihat lilin-lilin di lantai dan perabotan rumah yang berantakan. Seperti di film _Conjuring_ atau yang mana ya, yang jelas seakan telah terjadi fenomena _poltergeist_ disana.

"MARKK HYUNG, MARKKK, JOHNNY, JAEHYUN HYUNG.." Donghyuk berteriak memanggil penghuni rumah. Apa ada pencuri? pembunuh sadis? Apa dia harus telepon polisi sekarang? Saat Donghyuk melihat ke arah dapur dia melihat dua kaki panjang seperti tertidur dilantai dan ada ceceran cairan merah. Donghyuk tau benar kaki jenjang dan panjang itu.

"JOHNNYY" Teriaknya sambil berlari dan yang ditemukannya di dapur itu sangat mengerikan. Johnny terbaring dengan kepala yang berdarah, dengan pecahan botol kaca bir di dekatnya. Johnny mengerang pelan seperti kesakitan.

"HYUNG KENAPA HYUNG,KAU KENAPA HYUNG." Donghyuk membersihkan potongan beling dari dekat Johnny dengan asal dan dia meletakkan kakaknya Mark itu dipangkuannya. Dia tidak peduli kalau dia terkena serpihan beling kecil, atau celana sekolahnya terkena darah Johnny.

"Hyuk... Maaf... aku tidak bisa menghentikannya... Dia adikku juga.. adikku... dia.." Johnny berbicara tidak jelas.

"Hyung, hyung kenapa, apa yang terjadi ? Hyung bertahanlah. " Donghyuk sudah meneteskan air mata. Siapa yang berani melakukan ini, Johnny itu kuat . Bisa melawan banyak preman sekaligus. Melihat Johnny yang periang dan suka bertingkah bodoh jadi begitu rasanya hatinya hancur. Donghyuk menarik sapu tangan dari kantung seragamnya dan menekan kepala Johnny yang berdarah.

" _Ouch_... _thanks_ Donghyuk." Johnny yang lemas memegang sapu tangan itu.

"Mana Mark? Jaehyun Hyung? Apa mereka di atas ? Aku harus melihat mereka." Donghyuk tidak tega meninggalkan Johnny sendiri. Tapi hatinya melampaui logika, dia hanya ingin memastikan Mark tidak apa-apa dan selamat.

" _NOOO DON'T DO THAT... AHH... HE IS CRAZY! NO.. PLEASE DONGHYUK DON'T DO THAT.._ " Johnny tiba-tiba berteriak dan memeluk tangan Donghyuk , agar dia tidak pergi.

"Siapa yang gila? Ka.." belum sempat Donghyuk menyelesaikan bicaranya terdengar suara yang mengejutkan kedua orang disitu,

"ARGHHHHHH" Terdengar suara teriakan Mark dari arah lantai dua.

"MARK " Teriak Donghyuk. Dia langsung melepaskan jas nya dan menaruhnya di lantai dan meletakkan Johnny disana. Tidak mendengar Johnny yang memohon untuk dia jangan pergi menemui Mark.

Donghyuk berlari menaiki tangga dengan sekuat tenaga bahkan dia nyaris terpleset tapi dia memegang pegangan tangga dan terus berlari. Ke arah kamar Jaehyun. Ya, suara itu berasal dari kamar Jaehyun dan bukan kamar Mark.

"..." Napas Donghyuk tercekat melihat piyama garis-garis Mark di lantai berceceran di depan kamar yang tertutup itu.

Kakinya bergetar, tidak seluruh tubuhnya rasanya bergetar dia sangat ketakutan. "Tidak... tidak mungkin... apa ini ? tidak.." gumamnya seperti orang setengah waras.

Hendak di tariknya engsel pintu kamar itu tapi dia berhenti.

"Ah... ah...nggh ahh _please stop it please...hyung.. ahh.."_ Terdengar suara desahan seseorang sudah sangat Donghyuk kenal, seseorang yang tidak pernah Donghyuk membayangkan mengeluarkan suara yang begitu sampai memohon dengan sangat pasrah.

"Wooow.. _No.. no.. you say stop but your asshole clench like a fucking manslut ARGHH fuck this is good. SO GOOD, say my name, SAY IT SLUTTY BROTHER._ " Telinga Donghyuk berdenging dan kepalanya pusing pusing sekali sakit, berputar, dia sesak. Tidak mungkin suara itu dia tau benar, dia sangat menyayangi Mark, tidak mungkin berteriak kasar seperti itu. Donghyuk sudah mau pingsan saja tapi entah dengan kekuatan siapa dia menarik engsel pintu itu. Pintu terbuka lebar. Demi Tuhan, demi seluruh hidup Lee Donghyuk dia lebih baik mati daripada melihat kembali pemandangan terkutuk itu.

"JAEHYUN... engghh Jaehyun... Jae...hh" teriak Mark mengalahkan suara derit tempat tidur berbunyi kencang seiring dengan hentakan maju mundur lelaki yang lebih tua darinya di pantat belakangnya. Menghujam, melesakkan penisnya dengan kecepatan yang menggila terlihat dari keringat yang sudah membasahi rambut pirang dan dadanya terbentuknya yang basah.

Tangan Jaehyun yang satu menahan tubuh Mark untuk tetap menungging diatas tempat tidur dan yang satu menarik kasar rambut pink Mark. Wajah Mark yang sudah merah , bibirnya bengkak dan menganga mulutnya dengan liur yang menetes seperti hewan liar. Matanya ditutup dengan penutup mata untuk tidur dan Donghyuk tidak mau membayangkan seperti apa mata indah mark sekarang, apakah seperti Jaehyun yang matanya seperti predator yang sedang setengah sadar tidak sadar.

"Ka..kalian... APA INI... KENAPA?" Teriak Donghyuk seperti orang kesetanan.

Jaehyun menoleh ke kiri , ke Donghyuk yang telah masuk ke kamarnya tapi baru dia sadari karena dia terlalu fokus pada Mark dan tidak bekerja indra pendengarannya kecuali untuk mendengar suara kecipak keluar masuk penisnya ke lubang Mark dan desahan adik sepupunya yang sedang dia dosakan itu.

Jaehyun menghentikan pergerakannya. Dia menatap Donghyuk membelalakan matanya dan menyeringai. Sungguh mengerikan Donghyuk yang sudah bergetar seluruh tubuhnya merasa bulu kuduknya merinding.

" _Bro,_ pacar kecilmu datang." Jaehyun menunduk dan berbisik di telinga kiri Mark. Dengan suara _baritone_ rendahnya.

Mark menggelengkan kepalanya. "Donghyuk... Hyukkie ?" Panggil Mark dengan suara parau.

"Hyung, apa ini semua, kenapa kau melakukan ini dengan DIA." Teriak Donghyuk menunjuk Jaehyun yang masih tersenyum tipis sambil mengelus paha polos Mark. Tidak peduli Mark memakai penutup mata dan tidak bisa melihatnya. Air mata Donghyuk telah mengalir dengan deras. Napasnya naik turun. Emosinya perasaan nya yang beragam , marah, kaget, terkejut, sedih, kecewa, semua menggumpal menjadi satu dan tumpah. Cintanya dikhianati. Kekasihnya melakukan hubungan badan dengan sepupunya sendiri. Orang yang sudah seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri.

"Uh... _yes..._ ". Jaehyun dengan brengseknya malah kembali melanjutkan mendorong pantatnya maju mundur dan mendorong kemaluannya kedalam _rectum_ Mark. Kepalanya sudah terangkat ke atas, menunjukkan lehernya. Sepertinya dia sangat keenakan. Oh ya yang berkata-kata tadi itu Mark. Donghyuk mau muntah.

Donghyuk dengan emosi berjalan ke arah dua bersepupu di atas tempat tidur itu sudah dilayangkan kepala tinjunya ingin didaratkan dengan keras ke pipi Jaehyun tapi dengan gampang ditangkis oleh Jaehyun. Gampang sekali. Di wushu diajarkan pertama cara menangkis tinjuan, kemudian setelah ditangkis maka kalau mau menyerang balik tinggal diputar. Pria berkulit pucat yang tidak mengenakan apa-apa ditubuhnya ini mencengkram tangan Donghyuk dan memelintirnya perlahan

"AKKKHHHHH." Teriak Donghyuk keras, badannya ikut memutar dia takut tulangnya patah.

"DONGHYUK, Hyung jangan sakiti dia !" Teriak Mark hendak melepaskan diri dan turun dari tempat tidur.

"Kau diam Mark Lee atau aku benar-benar patahkan tangan kekasih payahmu ini hah." Tangan Jaehyun yang satu mencengkram pinggang Mark. Adik sepupunya itupun ketakutan.

Jaehyun melepaskan kemaluannya dari dalam lubang pantat Mark dan terdengar suara menjijikkan telinga Donghyuk seperti ditusuk-tusuk.

"Ahh... _Lil JJ_ belum puas tapi kau bocah mengganggu kami hah ? " Jaehyun bangkit dari tempat tidur merenggangkan otot leher dan punggungnya kemudian membawa Donghyuk dari samping tempat tidur ke depan tempat tidur. Kamar Jaehyun itu luas jadi ada ruang besar sampai Donghyuk hampir dekat dengat tembok. Jaehyun melepaskan kuncian pada tangan anak berseragam sekolah itu dan

'PLAKKK' Jaehyun menampar keras muka Donghyuk dengan punggung tangannya. Ditampar dengan telapak tangan mungkin panas dan perih. Di tampar dengan punggung tangan orang bisa langsung terjerembab jatuh bahkan sampai berdarah. Seperti Donghyuk sekarang ini.

Donghyuk kaget. Dia tidak percaya Jae Hyung yang sangat baik padanya , suka mengelus kepalanya dan Mark dengan sayang jadi seperti kerasukan setan begitu.

"Jangan Hyung, kasihani dia." Mark sudah melepaskan penutup matanya dan turun dari tempat tidur dengan tertatih-tatih dia berjalan menghampiri Jaehyun, memegang kedua tangan Jaehyun.

"Kau pikir kenapa dia mau melakukan ini semua denganku hah ? Karena kau itu masih BOCAH , membosankan , bisanya dipegang, dicium saja, tidak bisa memuaskan Mark ku yang sudah dewasa ini. Anak burungmu itu tidak ada rasanya dibandingkan dengan ini." Jaehyun berkata tajam sambil menunjuk penisnya. Dia memeluk Mark dari samping dengan amat erat. Mark hanya diam saja.

"Benar itu Hyung? semua yang dia katakan ?" Air mata Donghyuk tidak berhenti. Hancur sudah _pride_ sebagai lelaki tapi yang paling hancur hatinya. Kenapa Mark tidak melindunginya? Dia mencintai Donghyuk kan. Harusnya dia tidak berteriak keenakan tapi menghajar sepupu mesum yang biadab itu. Lagipula Donghyuk masih 16 tahun. Dia masih takut untuk naik level dalam berhubungan dengan Mark. Kekasihnya tidak pernah memaksa atau mengeluh. Mereka sepakat saat Donghyuk 17 tahun, atau 18 tahun umur Korea baru mungkin mereka akan mempertimbangkan untuk melakukan 'itu'. Tapi mungkin Mark lelah menunggu ? Tapi tidak seperti ini juga caranya. Ini menikam Donghyuk dari belakang.

"Iya... Maaf Donghyuk.., awalnya memang aku dipaksa, tapi Jaehyun hyung sangat hebat, dia bisa memuaskanku semua keinginan yang selalu aku pendam, yang tidak bisa kau lakukan. Meski Johnny melarang dan mengatakan ini gila tapi..aku. _He is really good, I am going crazy._ Oh..." Mark meremas rambutnya frustasi , Jaehyun memberi kecupan pada pipi , leher dan pundak Mark. Hati Donghyuk seperti disobek melihat Mark melenguh keenakan begitu.

" _Okay my sexy lil brother so you want to stop,and help this stupid kid, or you want to continue our business._ Aku tidak akan memaksa. Katakan saja kau mau apa. Katakan dan lihat mata kekasihmu itu." Jemari panjang Jaehyun menyusuri paha bawah, ke atas menggerayanginya sampai pada kemaluan Mark yang sudah basah oleh _precum._

"Mark, kumohon sadar." Ucap Donghyuk dengan lirih dengan mengiba. Bisa tau betapa perih hatinya dari isak tangis lelaki manis itu. _'Ya Tuhan, hentikan semua ini, ini tidak nyata hanyalah mimpi buruk. Kumohon Mark sadarlah kenapa kau begini.'_ Donghyuk berkata dalam hati.

" _Please continue"_ ucap Mark sinting sambil menatap mata Donghyuk.

Terdengar tawa Jaehyun yang menggema di kamar itu. Dia sangat senang, puas, adik polosnya sekarang menjadi budak seks yang penurut. Hidupnya sempurna. Mereka memang belahan jiwa. Tentu yang satu tidak bisa menolak keinginan yang lain.

 _"Beg for it Minhyung, beg for it."_ Bisik Jaehyun di telinga kiri Mark sambil menatap Donghyuk dengan tatapannya yang sangat jahat.

" _Jay fuck me again, fuck Mark again, fuck me till I am AHH... ah.._ " Mark tidak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena dia sudah didorong untuk membungkuk dan telah masuk sesuatu ke dalam rongga diantara kedua pipi pantatnya.

Donghyuk menutup telinganya , punggungnya melengkung dia tidak ingin melihat semua ini dengan jarak sedekat ini. Melihat tubuh Mark yang bergerak maju mundur. Jaehyun yang sudah menceracau.

"BUKA MATAMU DONGHYUK BUKA ADIK BODOH." Teriak Jaehyun sambil tertawa gila. Donghyuk tidak mau membuka matanya, suara desahan Mark membuatnya ingin muntah dia tidak kuat lagi sungguh bunuh saja.

" _Almost there... faster come on ahhh this is crazy please please_ " tidak pernah Donghyuk membayangkan Mark nya yang _cool_ itu memohon mohon seperti aktor film JGV/JAV.

" _Cum on his face, you can do it,_ Lakukan MARKK _"_ ucap Jaehyun sambil menggenjot dengan kekuatan yang tidak manusiawi.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Teriak Donghyuk. Terasa wajahnya basah. Basak memang tapi tidak lengket, benar benar basah oleh air biasa.

"AKHIRNYA KAU BUKA MATAMU JUGA ADIK BODOH." Teriak seorang perempuan. Itu kembaran Donghyuk. Dia memegang semprotan dengan wadah kecil, seperti untuk tanaman. Dia berada di atas tempat tidur, berusaha membangunkan kembarannya si Lee Donghyuk ini yang dari tadi berteriak teriak dan berkeringat banyak sekali dan menggeliat geliat di kasur. Sampai menangis segala. Dia memang suka bertengkar dengan Donghyuk tapi dia tidak tega juga melihat kembarannya seperti tersiksa begitu mimpi apa sih ?

Donghyuk terduduk dan mengatur napasnya yang tidak karuan. Ditatapnya sekeliling ruangan ternyata ini adalah kamarnya. Bukan kamar Jaehyun dan itu kembarannya jadi dia pasti dirumah. Dipeluknya kembarannya itu.

"Hey, kau kenapa sih ? Jangan buat aku takut" Kembarannya itu memeluk balik. Seakan jantung yang satu berusaha menenangkan jantung yang lain agar detakannya dapat memelan dan seirama. Mereka itu serahim pernah bersama jadi tentu tubuh mereka tidak asing satu sama lain.

"Aku harus menemui Mark Hyung sekarang, sekarang." Donghyuk yang sedikit lebih tenang melepaskan pelukannya dan melompat dari kasur.

"Hoyy ini masih pagi ! Mau kemana kau !" Teriak saudaranya itu. Donghyuk berlari keluar kamarnya, menyambar kunci motor di gantungan dan helm di rak lemari. Tidak memperdulikan sapaan dan pertanyaan Ayahnya di meja makan. Dia seperti kesetanan berlari keluar rumah , memakai sendal dan memacu vespa nya dengan kecepatan tinggi tanpa memanaskan terlebih dahulu.

"Hee, itu Donghyuk kenapa seperti itu ? Appa ngeri melihatnya." Ayah Donghyuk bertanya pada Dohee saudara Donghyuk yang baru saja keluar dari kamar.

"Tidak tau appa. Dia sepertinya mimpi buruk. Sudah aku coba bangunkan, aku kasih wewangian parfum, aku tempelkan handus basah ke tangan, aku pelintir tangannya, tusuk telinganya, terus meneriakin donghyuk-AH donghyukaaahhh , donghyukahhh, aku teriaki dia untuk membuka matanya, tapi yang paling ampuh ya benar kata appa, yaitu air." Kata Dohee sambil menunjukkan penyemprot air untuk tanaman.

"Ya kan diciprat saja pakai tangan begitu, kenapa semprot segala ? Pantas adikmu itu basah kuyub begitu !" Kata tuan Lee sambil melipat korannya.

"Itu keringat dia Appa. Ya ada sih sedikit air ini, tapi serius dia berkeringat seperti mandi." Ucap Dohee pelan sambil menatap ke udara kosong.

"Ehh.. kau mengkhawatirkan dia ya ?" Goda Appa nya. Jarang-jarang dia begini. Mereka kan bertengkar terus di rumah.

"Siapa juga ! Huh, sudah ya aku mau beres-beres kamar dulu." Kata perempuan berambut sebahu itu.

"Eh.. mau kemana nak? Mana Donghyuk? Katanya membangunkan dia?" Tiba-tiba mamanya datang dari arah dapur dan mencegat anak perempuannya.

"Pergi tadi sayang, buru-buru seperti dikejar anjing." Kata Ayahnya menatap istrinya.

"Ehh ? sepagi ini? di hari Sabtu? Lee Donghyuk ? Dia naik apa?" Kata ibunya heran

"Naik vespa piaggio nya." Kata Ayahnya lagi.

"Lho, dia kan belum punya SIM? Mau kemana anak itu?" Ibunya tiba-tiba khawatir.

"Ke rumah Mark, itu kan dekat dari sini dan ada jalan yang tidak ada polisi." Kata Dohee menenangkan ibunya yang gampang khawatir.

"Ah... kangen pacar begitu ya sampai buru-buru." Kata ibunya sambil terkekeh.

"Hussh pacar apa , kamu ini." Kata Ayahnya Donghyuk.

"Iya _Umma_ buat aku merinding." Ucap Dohee.

Nyonya Lee hanya tersenyum saja. Donghyuk dan Mark memang bersahabat dekat. Tapi dia tahu benar anaknya itu menyukai Mark tidak semata-mata sebagai hyung atau sahabat saja. Insting seorang ibu sangat tau jika anaknya jatuh cinta atau apapun. Apalagi melihat Mark juga sepertinya memiliki perasaan yang sama. Nyonya Lee tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Donghyuk memacu vespa nya cepat sekali. Tidak peduli dia hanya pakai kaus tipis di musim semi yang masih agak lumayan dingin karena sisa-sisa musim dingin. Itu tadi mimpi. Mimpi terburuk yang pernah dia dapat dan terasa sangat nyata seluruh tubuhnya dapat merasakan itu. Dia harus memeriksa Mark, jangan sampai ,jangan sampai. Kata nya mimpi itu firasat atau pertanda. Ya ampun apa benaran terjadi, atau akan terjadi? Donghyuk akhirnya sampai di rumah yang dihuni tiga lelaki tampan. Dia memarkirkan vespa di _carpool._ Tidak ada ada mobil Johnny dan Jaehyun. Ya ampun persis mimpinya. Tidak ada tukang kebun juga. Lalu dia pencet _intercom_ tidak ada yang menjawab. Dilihatnya pintu depan agak terbuka, dia gemetaran masuk kedalam rumah tapi dia tidak bisa melangkahkan kakinya karena terlalu takut. _'Ayo Donghyuk , tidak mungkin tidak mungkin tenang saja, YA TUHAN.'_ Dia berteriak dalam hati. Dia pun masuk kedalam semua terang, tidak gelap, tapi tidak ada suara, sepi. Akhirnya dia melihat Johnny. Tidak berdarah tapi sedang duduk di meja makan sambil minum kopi dan membaca buku dengan judul tulisan Mandarin.

"JOHN HYUNGGG" teriaknya dan berlari memeluk Johnny. Lantas orang yang diteriaki kaget karena _holyshit_ anak ini datang darimana dan langsung memeluknya.

"Lho, Donghyuk? ada kau?" Johnny memeluk Donghyuk balik dengan _awkward_.

"Hyung tidak apa kan? tidak ada yang luka?" Kata Donghyuk memeriksa seluruh tubuh Johnny.

"Luka kenapa? Puji Tuhan aku sehat saja kok." Kata Johnny mengelus rambut Donghyuk.

Donghyuk menghela napas dan melepaskan pelukannya dari kakak kandung Mark itu. Dia duduk di kursi makan dan mengelus dadanya sendiri.

"Hyung, pintu kenapa terbuka begitu ? dan mobil kalian kemana ? Aku kaget keduanya tidak ada" Ucap Donghyuk setelah menetralkan napasnya.

"Aku tadi keluar untuk beli _coffee mix_ sebentar di _Seven Eleven_ lalu buru buru masuk karena sudah ingin membuat kopi. Kalau mobilku sedang ganti kulit jok sedangkan range rover Jaehyun sedang ganti _sounds system_ di dalamnya. Benar-benar kebetulan yang sial jadi di rumah ini tidak ada mobil kan. Jaehyun sih keras kepala, padahal dia sedang tidak bisa naik mobil ini!" Kata Johnny kesal sambil menyesap kopinya.

"HAH Dimana mereka ?" Kata Donghyuk keras dan langsung berdiri. Mendengar kata Mark, Jaehyun, anak berambut kemerahan itu jadi berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Di kamar mandi." Kata Johnny heran melihat tingkat kekasih adiknya itu sambil menunjuk ke arah kamar mandi dengan ibu jarinya.

Donghyuk melesat berlari ke kamar mandi. _'Jangan bilang mereka melakukannya di kamar mandi !'_ batin anak itu. Dia mendobrak pintu kamar mandi dengan sangat keras.

'BRAKKKK'

...

...

...?

Jaehyun dan Mark memang sedang melakukan sesuatu bersama. Dua bersepupuan sedag berdiri bersebelahan di depan wastafel itu melongo sambil melihat pintu kamar mandi yang telah didobrak. Donghyuk berdiri membeku. Semua terdiam kaget.

"Donghyuk?" Kata Mark heran sambil melepas sikat gigi dari mulutnya.

Jaehyun hanya diam dan menggosok giginya kembali.

Hampir jatuh jantung Donghyuk, ternyata mereka hanya sedang sikat gigi. Dia tidak membalas Mark lalu masuk ke kamar mandi dan memeluk lengan kekasihnya.

"Kau tidak bilang mau datang kesini ? Sepagi ini lagi." Mark bingung. Biasanya _weekend_ Donghyuk tidur seperti kerbau. Kecuali kalau mereka _jogging_ bersama beramai-ramai berlima.

"Hanya ingin inspeksi dadakan saja. Sapa tau kau selingkuh." Kata Donghyuk dengan nada bercanda tapi dia tidak sepenuhnya berbohong.

"Hah, selingkuh dengan siapa ? Masa dengan Jay Hyung ?" Mark balas bergurau sambil berkumur-kumur tanda dia sudah selesai sikat gigi. Anak beramput pink itu tidak menyadari tatapan sengit yang Donghyuk berikan pada Jaehyun. Sedangkan pria berambut pirang itu membalas tatapan Donghyuk dengan wajah bingung.

"Ayo, sudah selesai kan ?" Kata Donghyuk hendak menyeret Mark.

"Hyung, kau tidak apa kan ? Aku duluan ya!" Kata Mark sambil memakaikan penutup sikat gigi dan menaruh sikat gigi ke tempatnya.

"Iya _it's okay_ Mark. Tunggu, itu mulutmu masih ada busa." Kata Jaehyun sambil menggosok gigi dengan tangan kiri dan meraih pinggir mulut Mark dengan tangan kanannya.

' _PLAKK'_

Tinju Donghyuk beradu dengan telapak tangan Jaehyun.

" _Holyshit Donghyuk what are you.."_ Mark kaget melihat kekasih pecicilannya berlaku setidak sopan itu.

"Jangan sentuh Mark Hyung." Kata Donghyuk dengan suara rendah yang sangat jarang dia gunakan.

Mark kebingungan diseret keluar kamar mandi, Tangan Jaehyun masih terangkat di udara setelah dua orang itu keluar. Dia menelan ludah dan tertelan sedikit busa pasta gigi. Dia kaget. Itu bukan tinjuan main-main. Nyaris saja dia lengah tadi. Akan tetapi Jaehyun tidak emosi pada Donghyuk karena dia sepertinya mengerti kenapa bocah nakal itu jadi bertingkah diluar kebiasaannya begitu. Jaehyun menggelangkan kepalanya dan berkumur-kumur membersihkan mulutnya karena akan lanjut membersihkan wajahnya.

/-\

\\-/

\\-/

Jaehyun telah segar. Dia berjalan keluar kamar mandi dengan perlahan seperti siput. Maklum kaki habis keseleo harus hati-hati dan pelan-pelan. Sudah sakit kaki, banyak pikiran, ditambah si Donghyuk ini dia berjalan tapi pikirannya melayang-layang jauh.

"Hey, tidak apa Jay mau di aku bantu?" Johnny tiba-tiba sudah ada disampingnya hendak memegang lengannya.

"Tidak, terima kasih aku tidak perlu. Aku ini bukan orang cacat." Jaehyun memberikan _gesture_ tangan menolak.

"Kau memang bukan orang cacat, tapi kan sedang terkilir. Sini. " Johnny mau memegang bahu Jaehyun.

"Jangan sentuh ah !" Jaehyun berkata sengit.

Baiklah, kalau sudah dia seperti gadis _telenovela_ begini tandanya _mood_ Jaehyun sedang dalam posisi terburuk Johnny hanya mengikuti Jaehyun sampai dia duduk di kursi taman belakang. Johnny dengan sigap mengambil kursi lain untuk kaki Jaehyun. Akhirnya adik sepupunya yang telah duduk dikursi membiarkan Johnny menyentuh kakinya untuk diangkat dan dibaringkan kakinya di kursi satu lagi yang sudah berbantalkan selimut lembut yang tebal.

"Aku ambilkan salepnya ? Obatnya masih minum obat kan ?" Johnny berdiri dan meletakkan tangannya di pinggang.

"Salep sih masih, obatnya aku belum makan. Harus di pijat-pijat dan diputar juga." Kata Jaehyun menatap kakinya sedih.

Yasudah. Salep saja dulu lalu pijat, untuk makanan karena tidak ada mobil,kita delivery saja, tunggu ya." Johnny menatap Jaehyun.

"Hey, kan masih ada _cake_ _Red Velvet_ dari Taeyong ? Makan itu sajalah." Jaehyun ingat Taeyong memberinya itu sebagai permintaan maaf.

"Baiklah, _Goshyujin-sama_." Ucap Johnny sambil menyentuh dada kiri dengan tangagn kanannya dengan tangan kiri nya dan membungkuk mundur dan berjalan pergi. Jaehyun hanya diam saja melihat tingkah laku kakak sepupunya itu.

"Lama sekali sih, apa aku ambil sendiri sajalah ? Tapi salepnya di atas lagi, sial." Jaehyun hendak berdiri tapi tidak jadi. "Oh... MY... GOD..." Ucapnya keras sambil memegang keningnya. Bagaimana dia tidak pusing, melihat kelakuan Hyung nya itu.

Johnny datang dengan setelan jas hitam dan kemeja putih didalamnya. Tidak lupa _silver plate_ besar dengan sepotong red velvet, obat, gelas berisi air putih , dan salep. Di lengannya ada handuk putih mungkin untuk ala-ala serbet _Butler._ _For fuck sakes_ Johnny pakai sarung tangan putih. Kemudian dengan cekatan meletakkan semua benda dari _silver plate_ ke atas meja taman. S _ilver plate_ nya dia letakkan sembarangan di kursi lain disana. Ada empat kursi disitu.

"Maaf lama menunggu silahkan dinikmati hidangannya _Goshyujin-sama_." Kata Johnny menunduk pada Jaehyun

"Hyung.. kakiku yang satu lagi ini sehat saja lho, tolong berhenti memanggilku seperti itu membuatku merinding." Jaehyun menatap Hyungnya kesal.

"Hehehe.. iya _My Lord_ Eh Jaehyun." Kata Johnny sambil tertawa menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Kau makan kue nya ya sembari aku pijit." Kata Johnny. Jaehyun pun menyantap _Red velvet_ itu dengan lahap. Tidak hanya rasanya, aroma red velvet juga sangat enak. Makanya Jaehyun suka. Kalau dia dan Taeyong berburu _cake_ bersama pasti Taeyong akan pesan serba cokelat. Kalau Jaehyun sih random, tapi red velvet dia lumayan suka. Jaehyun hampir tersedak kue.

"Dipijat bukan diraba. Yang sakit itu pergelangan kaki bukan pahaku. Kau itu hadap sini jangan memunggungiku begitu," Jaehyun menggenggam erat garpu dan menutup matanya. Ini benaran minta dihajar Johnny Seo.

"Maaf sepertinya saya lupa. Baiklah iya sekarang serius." Dia berjalan maju ke pergelangan kaki Jaehyun dan mulai memijatnya dengan benar.

"Ah.. bagus iya enak hyung seperti itu.." Kata Jaehyun sambil memakan kuenya.

"Sedikit lebih keras. JANGAN terlalu keras.. _uh.. keep it..keep it that's good_." Jaehyun meminum air dari gelas. Jaehyun heran juga Johnny ada bakat menjadi _Masseur_.

"AWW jangan diputar keras-keras! Kau gila hah." Jaehyun berhenti mengunyah.

"Harus diputar, biar bisa meregang tidak kaku. Tenang saja aku kan sudah sering melakukan ini padamu." Johnny memutar pergelangan kaki itu.

"Ya tapi hati-hati, kalau sampai aku tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar seperti minggu lalu, awas saja kau John," Jaehyun memotong kue red velvet nya. Si Johnny minggu lalu saat dia masih agak parah kakinya dengan seenaknya memutar kaki nya dengan agak kasar.

" _I'll be gentle_ , maaf waktu itu aku melihat di _video_ jadi mengikuti yang seperti itu hahaha." Johnny memang melihat di youtube tapi dia melihat cara pijat ala Thailand yang agak ekstrim.

"Ujung, sampai ke ujung juga... ohww mantap ... _you are really good_!" Jaehyun menyuruh Johnny untuk memijit ujung jemari kaki.

"Sepertinya sudah saja yah? Aku capek." Kata Johnny kelelahan, dia kan dari tadi berdiri.

"Tunggu belum.. sedikit lagi lah... sebentar lagi... oke OWH" Jaehyun agak kaget karena Johnny menarik agak keras pergelangan kaki Jaehyun yang keseleo.

"Sudah puas ?" Tanya Johnny sambil menyentuh kaki Jaehyun.

"Puas, dan penuh." Jaehyun memegang perutnya. Anak itu makan dua potong besar red velvet sepeti babi. "Biasanya Taeyong yang melakukannya padaku , tapi dia itu kurang enak karena dia tidak tega keras-keras dan takut menyakitiku, padahal kan tidak apa kalau sakit pasti aku bilang." Memang kadang Taeyong yang memijatnya kalau dia ada waktu luang untuk menemani Jaehyun. Sayangnya laki-laki tampan itu sedang sibuk dengan _dance crew_ kampusnya. Mau ada pertandingan. Bahkan hari sabtu latihan dari pagi sehingga Jaehyun dan Taeyong tidak teleponan seperti biasa.

"Kalau Taeyong sibuk aku penggantinya begitu ? Oke bagus." Johnny melepas sarung tangannya dan mengolesi salep ke kaki Jaehyun.

"Harusnya diolesi sebelum tadi ya, biar licin begitu." Maksudnya memijatnya jadi gampang.

"Aduh tanganku lengket begini." Kata Johnny jijik karena bekas salep.

"Nanti bisa kau bilas dengan air. Atau pake lap handuk yang kau bawa." Jaehyun menunju _Silver Plate_ yang didalamnya ada handuk putih kecil.

"Oh iya lupa." Johnny membersihkan tangannya.

"Hyung, aku mau lagi." Ucap Jaehyun dengan nada manja menunjuk piring bekas red velvet.

"Ya ampun, kau ini rakus ya. Tapi aku juga jadi ingin." Johnny hanya minum kopi pagi ini dan belum makan pagi.

"Eh tapi aku mau mengatakan sesuatu. Kau duduk dulu." Jaehyun menunjuk kursi yang bersebrangan dengan dia. "Kau tau , tadi Donghyuk mau meninju aku?" Jaehyun langsung _to the point_.

"Hah? Ah sudah biasa dia kan, ya kau kuat tak masalah." Kata Johnny sambil memainkan handuk.

"Kali ini dia benar-benar serius. _That's a real punch He even threaten me_ ini semua gara-gara ulahmu itu!" Jaehyun menunjuk Johnny.

"Koq aku? memangnya aku kenapa?" Apa hubungannya Johnny dengan keakraban Donghyuk dan Jaehyun.

"Gara-gara _postingan instagram_ sialanmu itu dia jadi agak berubah padaku dalam 3 minggu ini! Dia suka memandangku dengan tatapan seperti ingin menginjak kakiku yang terkilir. Saat Taeyong ,Mark dan Donghyuk mengantarku _check up_ ke dokter. Waktu Aku merangkul bahu Mark saat aku mau mengambil kruk misalnya, dia seperti mengawasi seakan aku bisa menerjang Mark kapan saja." Jaehyun memutar bola matanya.

"Kan sudah aku jelaskan kalau itu main-main. Aku sudah mengaku pada dia, kena omel panjang lebar. Untuk Taeyong, aku sampai membantumu yang sok romantis dalam meminta maaf , menari-nari seperti orang tolol di depan rumah Taeyong dan kau sok jadi Jaehyun Gosling menyanyi untuknya." Johnny mmengingat dia rela menahan malu . Kalau untuk Taeyong memang Jaehyun gila sampai melakukan aksi bodoh yang sangat _cheesy_.

"Lho, koq Taeyong kan kita bicara Donghyuk." Jaehyun berusaha mengalihkan.

"Padahal aku kalau dengan Mark itu tidak pernah mesum sepertimu. Hanya merangkulnya saja." Kata Jaehyun membela diri.

"Masa? Siapa yang suka meremas pantat Mark ?"Johnny menaikturunkan alisnya.

"HUSH aku tidak pernah yah, hanya tepuk saja." Muka Jaehyun memerah.

"Kau kadang suka meremas pantat Mark lalu kau tersenyum seperti om om gay mesum begitu." Johnny suka memperhatikan Jaehyun saat mereka bertiga jalan di mall.

"Aku hanya melindungi Mark dari para predator kau tau benar kan! Memang Hyung yang diam-diam dua hari lalu mengendap ke kamar mark dan mencium bibirnya saat dia tidur!" Jaehyun membuka aib Johnny.

Muka Johnny berubah. Ketahuan dia padahal dikiranya Jaehyun sudah tidur.

"Tau dari mana kau , aku mencium bibirnya ?" Johnny menantang. Jaehyun kan tidak melihat langsung.

"Dia pada malam itu kan memakai piyama pemberian Donghyuk yang ada motif kelinci. Dulu waktu kecil kau paling tidak bisa menahan diri kalau Mark kecil memakai piyama kigurumi kelinci. Kau akan menciumi dia tanpa dia pinta. Itu berlangsung sampai berjam-jam sampai Mark mau menangis karena dia capek mau tidur. Aku dulu sih hanya tertawa saja, kalau sekarang aku bayangkan lagi itu mengerikan semacam _child porn_ kau sinting pokoknya Hyung. _He is your little brother._ " Jaehyun memegang kedua pipi dengan kedua tangannya dan dia menganga lebar membuat ekspresi kaget.

 _SKAK MAT_ . Johnny mati kutu. Donghyuk bisa meracuni kopinya dengan sianida jika tau tentang hal ini.

"Baiklah aku akan meluruskan dan mengatakan dengan Donghyuk baik-baik kalau itu bukan kau yang membuat dan hanya bercanda. Lagipula kalau itu benar toh kau bertepuk sebelah tangan Jay, kan dia sukanya dengan Donghyuk." Johnny menyentuh dan mengelus dagunya sendiri.

"Ya tidaklah! Aku sudah bahagia dengan kekasih manisku." Jaehyun mendengus.

"Kekasih manis tampan cantik yang pulang latihan _dance_ diantar oleh senior inisial PC lalu dia bercerita kalau mobil inisial PC itu punya _sound system_ yang keren dan membuat kekasih nya yang tinggi dan juga tidak kalah tampan sampai mengganti _sound_ _system_ mobil barunya karena terbakar api cemburu, padahal dia sedang keseleo jadi tidak pakai mobil." Johnny sekarang yang membuka aib Jaehyun.

"Baiklah, _I'll spill everything to Donghyuk you see."_ Jaehyun mau berdiri.

"Hoy hoy ampun _Lord Jung_ jangan ya. Anak itu seperti hamster tapi dia bisa berubah jadi hamster ganas raksaksa yang menggigit kalau soal Mark ." Donghyuk sangat protektif kalau soal pacarnya yang lebih tua itu. Karena Mark masih lumayan polos.

Jaehyun tersenyum menang. Dia kemudian bersender santai di kursi menikmati matahari dan udara pagi yang segar.

"Hoy Jay, _be honest okay. Our Mark is the cutest when He wore that rabbit kigurumi 10 years ago ,right ?_ Benar-benar menggemaskan adik kita." Johnny menggelengkan kepala dan menutup mulutnya agar tidak berteriak dengan sangat tidak _manly._ Membayangkan dulu masa kecil bahagianya.

" _Yes definitely , he is fuckin cute Johnny."_ Jaehyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Mereka berdua tertawa dengan sangat nista.

Kalau Johnny yang mencium Mark, Jaehyunlah yang memeluk Mark dan menahan dia. Mark memakai yang kelinci putih sedangkan Johnny dan Jaehyun waktu itu memakai kigurumi/piyama onesie serigala. Meski sudah remaja dan akan dewasa tahun ini , tetaplah bagi Johnny dan Jaehyun Mark itu kelinci kecil kesayangan mereka.

 **TBC**

.

/-\

\\-/

\\-/

TOMORROW I'LL FINISH THIS AND AGL AND REAL HIATUS. 2nd chapter will be full MarkHyuk dan lebih serious talk hehe.

CAOO

#YalordforgiveMe

*bagi saya Mark itu terlalu lucu dan cantik untuk tidak dinistakan maafkan. Ini hanya FF filler. I try too serious in AGL and stressed out myself hahahaha*


	2. love and lust

Tangan Donghyuk menggapit erat lengan Mark dan memaksanya berjalan bersama masuk ke dalam kamar Jaehyun.

"Ini kamar Jaehyun Hyung, Donghyuk." Ucap Mark heran, lagipula tidak baik untuk masuk ke kamarnya ketika sang pemilik ada di kamar mandi.

Donghyuk memperhatikan kamar Jaehyun dan tak seperti dalam mimpinya waktu itu. Kamar ini seperti biasa merupakan kamar ter-rapi di rumah ini. Hanya sekarang ada kruk berdiri manis di sudut. Juga ada lembaran kertas-kertas di atas meja.

 _Meski runci tajam dan beracun menoreh luka,_

 _bukan itu yang dibenci pengagum bunga dari Mawar merah liar yang merekah_

 _Tapi bagaimana penyintas jalan dapat ikut mencium aroma bunga terindah itu bersama dengannya_

 _Meski panas perih apinya mengelupas tubuh,_

 _Bukan itu yang dibenci penjelajah angkasa dari Bintang yang indah berpendar_

 _Tapi bagaimana pengembara dapat menggunakan cahaya bintangnya itu untuk ikut membimbing jalannya pulang_

 _Sekalipun berat, remuk sudah tulang , lelah jiwanya dan habis seluruh harta untuk mendapatkannya_

 _Bukan itu yang dibenci pecinta dari kekasihnya yang sempurna_

 _Tapi bagaimana orang selain sang pecinta dapat menikmati keindahan senyuman yang merupakan dunia untuknya_

"Euhh" Donghyuk membuat muka jijik setelah membaca tulisan di atas meja itu. Dia juga menutuo hidung karena kertas wangi kertas itu terlalu menyengat untuk dirinya. Khas Jaehyun sekali sangatgombal _._

"Jaehyun dan Taeyong Hyung sempat ada sedikit ribut-ribut karena Taeyong Hyung 3 hari lalu pulang malam diantara oleh Chanyeol Hyung. Waktu itu Johnny yang disuruh mengantar pulang tiba-tiba disuruh oleh _professor_ di universitasnya untuk mengambil kue ulang tahun istrinya yang ketinggalan di kampus. Saat Johnny sudah sampai di _studio dance_ Taeyong sudah tidak ada. Besoknya Jaehyun Hyung tidak sengaja melihat _snap_ stories Chanyeol Hyung bersama Taeyong, mereka seperti menikmati lagu di dalam mobil Chanyeol Hyung bahkan sampai berjoget bersama dan Taeyong terus memuji _sound system_ mobil itu. Jaehyun hyung panas, dan dengan modal kaki seperti itu dan kruk, nekat menyetir pagi-pagi ke rumah Taeyong dengan mobil Johnny. Kau tahu sendiri Jaehyun sangat sensitif kalau soal Chanyeol Hyung. Apalagi Taeyong berbohong dia naik taksi. seharian Jaehyun mendiamkan Taeyong tapi dia yang stress sendiri. Dia akhirnya terus meminta maaf dan menulis-nulis puisi seperti itu. Konyol sekali. Tapi Jaehyun Hyung sangat sayang dengan Taeyong makanya dia begitu." Mark tertawa melihat lembaran lembaran kertas itu.

"Ya ya syukurlah kalau memang Jaehyun Hyung sangat sayang. Jadi dia tidak akan menyentuhmu." Kata Donghyuk sambil membawa Mark keluar dan menuju ke kamar kekasihnya itu.

"Maksudmu menyentuhku ? Hey ngomong ngomong soal jaehyun Hyung, Aku mau tanya apa yang kau lakukan tadi di kamar mandi hah?" Mark tidak percaya dengan kelakukan pacar nya yang lebih muda itu.

"Kenapa Hyung di kamar mandi bersama nya hah ?" Donghyuk mendengus kesal sambil membuka kamar Mark bukan menjawab pertanyaan Mark.

"Jaehyun Hyung itu masih belum sembuh total mana dia habis berlaku ekstrim beberapa hari lalu. Bagaimana kalau dia terpeleset di kamar mandi? Aku dan Johnny selalu mengawasi dia karena Jaehyun Hyung itu keras kepala memaksakan diri untuk berjalan dengan kaki yang seperti itu." Mark pasrah saja digiring dan dia duduk di kasurnya. Sedangkan Donghyuk berdiri dan melipat tangannya di dadanya.

"Kau kenapa tadi mau meninjunya begitu ? Hyung ku sedang sakit kau tau, lagipula itu tidak sopan." Mark agak marah dengan kelakukan Donghyuk, ya kadang Donghyuk suka main-main sok meninju Jaehyun setelah mendengar Jaehyun berkoar-koar tentang teknik _sanshou_ nya, tapi yang terjadi tadi itu sepertinya bukan main-main.

"Tadi dia mau menyentuh bibirmu segala," Kata Donghyuk sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hanya membersihkan busa sikat gigi Donghyuk. Lagipula dulu kau sudah biasa melihat dia membersihkan mulutku kalau makan, kau ini kenapa sih ?"Mark memegang tangan Donghyuk.

"Ya aku takut, tidak suka saja." Donghyuk duduk dan bersender pada Mark.

"Kalau tidak suka itu ya bilang, jangan main tangan. Kalau begini saja kau cemburu bagaimana kalau melihat Johnny.." Mark mengusap rambut Donghyuk dan tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Kenapa Johnny ? Apa yang dia lakukan padamu" Donghyuk langsung melepaskan diri dari pundak Mark dan berkata keras. Sudah Jaehyun, Johnny pula. Habis pacarnya dirumah.

"Ehh..tidak ada, aku hanya... Hey, kau belum mandi ?" Kata Mark sambil melihat baju Donghyuk. Dia berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Hampir dia keceplosan dia , dulu kan Johnny sering mencium bibir Mark.

Donghyuk tersadar dan langsung menatap bajunya. Dia malu, biasanya kalau sebelum bertemu Mark dia pasti akan mandi, berdandan dengan sangat rapi dari ujung rambut sampai ujing kaki. Sekarang dia terlihat seperti gembel. "Aku bau ya Hyung ?" Kata Donghyuk mencium ketiaknya.

"Tidak-tidak bau kok." Mark berkata jujur pada Donghyuk. Aneh tapi badan Donghyuk tidak pernah bau menurutnya.

"Ehh.. aku pulang saja yah mandi dulu." Kata Donghyuk keki, dia berdiri dan hendak pulang.

"Ya kau bisa mandi disini, tapi duduk dulu sini katakan kenapa kau sampai datang pagi-pagi belum mandi, lalu mendobrak pintu dan mau menghajar Jaehyun Hyung begitu." Mark menarik Donghyuk agar duduk dan berhadapan padanya.

"..." Donghyuk diam saja dan tidak menjawab apapun.

Hah kalau sudah diberi _silent treatment_ begini Mark jadi pusing. "Bahkan kau tidak memberikan 'salam selamat pagi' padaku hari ini ?" Kata Mark menunjuk pipinya.

Cup. Donghyuk mengecup pipi Mark. _'Good morning"_ . Kata Donghyuk sambil tersenyum. Mark membalas senyumannya tapi saat melihat muka Donghyuk lebih dekat tersadarlah dia bahwa mata Donghyuk agak sembab. Daritadi dia tidak memakai lensa kontak ataupun kacamatanya jadi tidak terlalu jelas dalam melihat .

"Lho ? Kau habis menangis ?Kenap.." Mark tidak percaya. Dia hanya pernah sekali melihat Donghyuk menangis. Itu waktu kembarannya di opname.

Tiba-tiba Donghyuk mensejajarkan matanya dengan Mark dengan jarak yang hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Mark menaikkan alisnya kebingungan. Semua terjadi begitu cepat Donghyuk menerjang Mark dan mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Mark yang sedang terbuka. Dihisapnya bibir bawa dan atasnya seakan ingin memakan wajahnya. Mark tidak siap dia berusaha melepaskan diri tapi Donghyuk menekannya sampai dia terbaring di tempat tidur. Sampai pria berambut merah itu melepaskan diri dia mencium dan menyapu cepat bibirnya turun ke dagu, dada sampai pada gundukan di boxer Mark.

"Ayo kita lakukan Hyung , sekarang. Ayo." Kata Donghyuk seperti kesetanan dan berusaha membuka boxer Mark.

"HEY HEY, _Are you crazy ?_ _Babe_ sadarlah !" Mark berusaha menjauhkan kepala Donghyuk dari celananya

' _Plak'_ Mark menampar pipi Donghyuk. Tidak sangat keras. Tapi cukup untuk menyadarkan Donghyuk.

'Kenapa? kau tidak mau melakukannya denganku ?" Donghyuk berdiri. Matanya berkaca-kaca, dia merasa ditolak.

"Tidak seperti ini! Kau pikir melakukannya itu gampang ? Butuh persiapan, Mulutmu saja belum disikat ." Mark melap bibirnya.

"Aku mandi, sikat gigi lalu kita melakukannya."Donghyuk memaksa.

"Aku dan kau belum siap Lee Donghyuk. Banyak hal yang harus dibicarakan dan kita harus sepakat untuk hal hal tertentu." Mark berdiri dan menyentuh bahu Donghyuk.

"Kau tidak mau kan ? Kau mau penis yang besar seperti Jaehyun begitu ?" Donghyuk berulut dan menjambak rambutnya.

"Lho, kenapa Jaehyun ? Dia itu _Hyung_ ku Lee Donghyuk. Lagipula aku tidak akan melakukan hubungan itu Cuma karena ukuran penis? Dengan saudara sedarah sendiri." Mark menyentuh pipi Donghyuk

"Tapi kalian cuma sepupu, bahkan di negara lain sepupu saja bisa menikah! Bagimana kalau dia memaksamu? Lalu kau suka." Kata Donghyuk keras.

"Dia bukan cuma sepupu untukku. Sudah sama seperti Johnny. Aku menyayanginya sebagai saudara, bukan _love interest_ okay. Lagipula kalau dia memaksa akan aku tendang wajahnya. Dia sudah punya Taeyong, aku sudah punya Kau, bahkan Johnny meski terlalu _complicated_ dia juga punya orang yang dia cintai sendiri. Aku tidak akan suka, karena aku cuma mau denganmu. " Mark berkata tegas.

"Tapi di komik-komik Renjun ! " Donghyuk menggigit bibirnya. Renjun adalah anak pendiam di kelas. Tapi semenjak tersebar berita Donghyuk dan Mark jadian, Renjun jadi dekat dengan Donghyuk dan suka bertanya seputar hubungan mereka. Donghyuk bukan tipe lelaki yang suka curhat, tapi Renjun suka menjejalinya komik YAOI Jepang yang mungkin katanya bisa jadi referensi untuk Donghyuk. Permasalahannya adalah Renjun ini suka sekali cerita bertema _incest_ dan rata-rata jalan ceritanya berputar di antara hubungan terlarang antar saudara, dengan paman, dengan ayah sendiri, bahkan kembaran. Kemarin Donghyuk baru membaca _Brother X Brother_ mungin karena itu dia jadi terbawa mimpi.

"Itu komik! Ini dunia nyata. Jaehyun dan Johnny itu memang kadang suka berlebihan, tapi mereka tau batas, ada alasan kenapa mereka seperti itu. Jadi jangan khawatir." Mark membawa Donghyuk untuk duduk kembali di kasurnya. Donghyuk masih terlihat kalut , dia tidak berkata-kata.

"Hyung., bagaimana kalau Hyung tidak puas dengan ukuran penisku.." Donghyuk berkata tanpa disensor, tapi dia serius bukan mau menggoda.

"Seks itu tidak mungkin langsung berhasil sekali. Ekpslorasi, mencoba lagi, melakukan hal hal yang berbeda mencari titik kesenangan itu bukanlah sihir tapi kerja keras. Lagipula sayang, siapa bilang kau yang memuaskan aku hah ? Aku lah yang akan memuaskanmu , _understand ?_ " Mark mengangkat dagu Donghyuk.

"Lho ? Aku pikir aku Hyung ? Aku tidak mau ! Itu akan sakit Hyung! " Donghyuk membuatkan mulutnya tidak percaya.

"Tuh. Soal ini saja kita belum sepakat dan kau sok sok melompat saja." Mark menghela napas.

Donghyuk memperhatikan Mark. Dia kemudian mendekati Mark lagi dan pria berambut pink itu sudah mulai siaga. Ternyata Donghyuk memeluknya dan bersender di baku kanannya. "Yasudah aku tidak apa-apa sih, Hyung bisa melakukan apapun padaku, asal cuma melakukannya bersamaku, bagaimanapun bentuknya, aku sudah tidak tahan pokoknya enam bulan lagi janji." Donghyuk meremas baju di dada Mark.

Mark hampir tersedak napasnya sendiri. Sialan anak ini berbicara begitu kan dia jadi berpikir yang tidak-tidak. _'Sabar ini cobaan, sabar ini cobaan'_ batinnya. Mark sadar tangan Donghyuk yang memeluknya sudah lari kemana-mana.

"Hoy, bagaimana kalau kau mandi dulu disini. Kita main _hoverboard_ di lapangan rahasia kita di dekat sini ?" Mark ingin agar Donghyuk lebih rileks dan juga _stop_ menggrepe tubuhnya tentunya.

"Wahh sudah lama, baiklah kalau begitu. Bagaimana kalau saat aku mandi kau bereskan saja kamar yang berantakan ini ? Ini terlihat seperti kapal pecah." Ucap Donghyuk pedas. Kebiasaan buruk Mark adalah berantakan.

"Oke. Eh tapi sebelum kita pergi , harus minta maaf dulu dengan Jaehyun Hyung ya." Mark menepuk pelan pipi tembam Donghyuk

""Iya, Baiklah, kalau begitu aku mandi dulu ya." Donghyuk menyentuh singkat lutut Mark. Dia kemudian membuka lemari baju Mark dan mengambil handuk mandi kepunyaanya. Mark mulai membereskan kamarnya dan tak lupa mengatakan untuk jangan terlalu lama mandi.

Donghyuk turun menyusuri anak tangga. Dia menuju dapur untuk mengambil sikat gigi baru di lemari. Biasanya ada di dalam lemari obat-obatan. Sekaligus mencari Jaehyun yang tidak terlihat batang hidungnya. Terdengar suara sayup-sayup dari taman belakang. Ketika digesernya sedikit pintu taman itu ..

" _Ah.. bagus iya enak hyung seperti itu_.." _Shit._ Itu suara Jaehyun Hyung kan ? Batin Donghyuk. Salahkah kalau dia jadi teringat pada suara Mark di mimpinya. Donghyuk menahan diri untuk membuka pintu geser lebih lebar dan masuk. Jadi tempat duduk dan meja itu disudut karena Donghyuk dan Mark menggunakan Taman untuk syuting tugas drama minggu lalu, jadi tidak terlihat dari dalam. 'Jaehyun bilang 'Hyung' siapa lagi kalau bukan Johnny' batin Donghyuk. Ah mungkin mereka sedang..

" _Sedikit lebih keras. JANGAN terlalu keras.. uh.. keep it..keep it that's good."._ Okay otak Donghyuk sekarang sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Katanya mimpi itu firasat. Hanya saja kadang pertanda di mimpi agak sedikit berbeda dengan kenyataanya. Dia membayangkan dua lelaki kekar yang seperti tiang listrik melakukan 'itu'. Eh tapi _Elektel Delusion_ uke nya juga sama tinggi jadi bisa mungkin ?. Donghyuk mengingat salah satu manga yang ada di _flashdisk_ pemberian Renjun. Tapi Jaehyun Hyung jadi terkesan pendek sih kalau dengan Johnny. Donghyuk menepuk pipinya sendiri.

" _AWW jangan diputar keras-keras! Kau gila hah."_ Apa yang diputar-putar Donghyuk tidak tau yang jelas tubuhnya sudah merasa aneh.

" _Harus diputar, biar bisa meregang tidak kaku. Tenang saja aku kan sudah sering melakukan ini padamu."_ Donghyuk menyentuh kening, pundak kiri dan kanannya. Tak disangka Johnny sudah sering melakukan hal ini ? Betapa kejamnya mereka tidak memikirkan Taeyong Hyung. Cinta apa? _Bullshit_ Jaehyun buktinya malah melakukan dengan sepupunya. Atau mungkin karena Taeyong Hyung pergi dengan Chanyeol Hyung lalu Jaehyun Hyung balas dendam. Ya diantar pulang dengan melakukan 'itu' kan beda jauh, Donghyuk berpikir sambil meremas handuk dan sikat gigi baru.

" _Ya tapi hati-hati, kalau sampai aku tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar seperti minggu lalu, awas saja kau John,"_ 'Tak kusangka si bodoh itu seorang _Sadist_ sudah jelas Jaehyun Hyung itu sedang terkilir berjalan lagi tanpa kruk saja tidak bisa jauh jauh.' Donghyuk mengelus dadanya sambil berbicara sendiri.

" _I'll be gentle, maaf waktu itu aku melihat di video jadi mengikuti yang seperti itu hahaha."_

" _Ujung, sampai ke ujung juga... ohww mantap ... you are really good!" "_ Ini bagian depan atau belakang ya? Harusnya aku menggrebek mereka bukan malah membayangkan." Donghyuk menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

" _Sepertinya sudah yah ya ? Aku capek."_ Napas Donghyuk tercekat. 'Jaehyun Hyung susah dipuaskan ternyata, Johnny kan kuat, kalau Mark bagaimana ya?' Donghyuk tersenyum mesum membayangkan nanti, dia akan ikut lebih semangat olahraga saja sekarang biar nanti kuat fufufu.

" _Tunggu belum.. sedikit lagi lah... sebentar lagi... oke OWH"._ Donghyuk merinding. Berpikir Jaehyun klimaks.

" _Sudah puas ?"_

" _Puas, dan penuh. Biasanya Taeyong yang melakukannya padaku , tapi dia itu kurang enak karena dia tidak tega keras-keras dan takut menyakitiku, padahal kan tidak apa kalau sakit pasti aku bilang."_ Donghyuk menutup mulutnya yang menganga. Dia berjanji pada dirinya kalau dengan Mark dia akan melakukan itu dia akan keras-keras supaya enak? Atau dia nanti minta Mark untuk keras-keras? Tunggu apa yang keras Donghyuk jadi bingung, Oh ya dia juga kaget kalau selama ini yang _bottom_ itu Jaehyun?

" _Kalau Taeyong sibuk aku penggantinya begitu ? Oke bagus."_ Donghyuk tidak menyangka ternyata Johnny tipikal _fuckboy_. Haduh berarti nanti dia itu yang harus diawasi, Mark juga harus terus dipuaskan jangan sampai mencari pengganti. Tapi kan Donghyuk rajin 24/7 mengontrol kekasihnya itu, jadi dia tenang.

" _Harusnya diolesi sebelum tadi ya, biar licin begitu."_ Apa yang diolesi ? Kepala Donghyuk memiring. Apa yang dioles oles?

" _Aduh tanganku lengket begini."_ Apa sih jorok jangan jangan mereka mengolesi _sperm_ mereka kemana-mana. Donghyuk berjanji tidak akan duduk di kursi taman.

" _Nanti bisa kau bilas dengan air. Atau pake lap handuk yang kau bawa."_ Sudah _prepare_ mereka ternyata. 'Sangat laknat, padahal ada aku dan Mark Hyung yang disini, mereka tidak malu!' batin Donghyuk

" _Oh iya lupa."_

" _Hyung, aku mau lagi."_ Donghyuk menyerngit Jaehyun Hyung yang sok _cool_ ternyata pendosa kelas kakap.

" _Ya ampun, kau ini rakus ya. Tapi aku juga jadi ingin."._ Tidak-tidak tak sanggup Donghyuk untuk menguping ronde dua. Dia kabur dan berlari ke arah kamar mandi. Donghyuk berpikir setelah ini dia akan melaporkan kelakuan bejat Johnny dan Jaehyun pada Mark. Oh tidak deh bagaimana kalau Mark marah pada mereka dan malah nanti Mark di _punish_ oleh mereka berdua seperti yang terjadi di komik komik renjun itu! NOOOOOO . _My Snow White_. Donghyuk menggelengkan kepalanya. Nanti dia lapor Taeyong Hyung saja langsung.

Donghyuk melucuti bajunya sendiri dan menggantungnya di gantungan saat dia melihat kebawah.

"OH MY GODDDDDDD" Teriak Donghyuk nyaring.

"CEPAT MANDINYA DONGHYUKKK" Teriak Mark tak kalah keras.

 _CHEW CHEW CHEW CHEWING GUM~_

"Donghyuk, tidak ada lagu lain ? Ini terus yang diputar." Kata Mark yang menggenggam tangan Donghyuk sambil bersama sama mereka melakukan putaran lingkaran besar.

"Biar saja, biar kita seperti judulnya, akan menempel terus selamanya seerat permen karet." Kata Donghyuk sembarangan.

"Permen karet dengan permen karet kan tidak menempel." Kata Mark sambil membenarkan _snapback_ nya dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Ah masa Hyung ?" Donghyuk yang juga memakai _snapback_ yang persis mirip terlihat kaget.

"Haahaha. Kita duduk sebentar yuk, aku sedikit pusing berputar terus." Mark memegang kepalanya.

Donghyuk kemudian melepas tangan mark. Kekasihnya itu langsung menggunakan _hoverboard_ menuju pinggir lapangan yang ada _mat_ kecil yang memang mereka bawa untuk duduk kalau main _hoverboard_ disana. Donghyuk mengendarai _Hoverboard_ menuju ke dua tiang putih yang pendek yang di atasnya masing masing ada satu botol minum mereka. Memang lapangan itu adalah bekas lapangan tennis, tetapi sekarang sudah tidak digunakan lagi. Tempat itu sepi karena sudah lapangan yang baru , lebih besar, ada wifi, bangku dan berbagai fasilitas. Ditambah lagi sudah ada taman yang baru untuk _spot_ berkumpul, jadi tempat yang lama ditinggalkan. Tempat ini sering Donghyuk dan Mark gunakan untuk latihan _Hoverboard_. Sekaligus untuk berduaan kalau kalau Johnny dan Jaehyun jailnya kumat dan mereka tidak bisa berduaan di kamar Mark. Dua tiang listrik itu kadang suka tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamar Mark dan setelah itu berlari. Kalau di kunci tidak boleh, karena memang peraturan di rumah itu begitu. Padahal Jaehyun boleh mengunci. Tidak adil, tapi kalau dibantah mereka akan memasang tampang yang menyedihkan, Mark terlalu tidak tega jadi dia menurut saja.

" _Thankyou._ " Ucap Mark sambil menerima botol air itu dan Donghyuk berputar lalu duduk di atas _mat_ disebelah Mark.

"Kenapa tadi bukannya minta maaf malah berlari begitu saat kita mau pergi ? Jadi tidak sempat minta izin dengan Johnny dan minta maaf dengan Jaehyun Hyung?" Tanya Mark setelah meneguk air cukup banyak.

"Tidak mau mengganggu mereka. Nanti aku meminta maaf, emm sudah sebesar ini harus izin izin juga Hyung ?" Kata Donghyuk sambil melepaskan topinya.

"Kau kalau mau pergi juga harus izin _Umma_ atau _Appa_ kan ?" Mark menjawab dengan sabar.

"Iya. Tapi kan, mereka bukan _Umma_ _Appa_ mu !" Kata Donghyuk sengit.

"Kalau aku bisa izin dengan _Mom_ dan _Dad_ langsung, aku akan lebih memilih itu Donghyuk." Mark tersenyum pahit ekspresi mukanya adalah berlawanan dari senang.

' _shit shit_ ' batin Donghyuk. Salah ngomong lagi. Begitulah darah AB suka berbicara fakta, tapi tidak di filter dulu bagaimana perasaan orang yang mendengarnya. Bukannya minta maaf karena gengsi Donghyuk langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Hyung, memang Jaehyun Hyung tidak pernah bercerita dia seorang _bottom_ kalau dengan Taeyong _?_ " Gemini itu katanya paling ingin tahu, tapi kalau dibarengi dengan treat darah AB yang suka melompat isu dalam berbicara jadinya seperti Donghyuk ini, Vulgar sudah mulut Donghyuk bertanya tentang yang dari tadi di otaknya mengeliat terus minta di keluar ke mulut.

"WTF HAH KAU MABUK ?" Kata Mark keras.

"Aissh masa aku mabuk air putih? Tadi pagi aku dengar , saat dia berbicara dengan Johnny." Donghyuk meninggikan nada bicara berusaha meyakinkan Mark.

"HAHAHAHAHAHHA tidak, tidak mungkin." Kata Mark tertawa terpingkal.

"Kenapa ? Tidak percaya Hyung _manly_ mu itu dihujam pantatnya dengan Taeyong Hyung ?" Donghyuk menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Bukann... bukan itu.. pokoknya tidak mungkin." Mark memegang perutnya.

"Mungkin saja! Benar kok aku dengar, dia bilang 'Biasanya Taeyong yang melakukannya padaku , tapi dia itu kurang enak karena dia tidak tega keras-keras dan takut menyakitiku, saat bersama Johnny ! "

"Iya tapi aku yakin itu bukan membicarakan soal seks Lee Donghyuk." Dicubitnya pipi gembil itu.

"Lha, tau darimana ? Pasti kok yakin soalnya dari tadi mereka.." Donghyuk sudah membuat _gesture_ tangan dramatis.

"Mereka itu tidak pernah, lebih tepatnya belum pernah. Melakukan seks." Kata Mark lambat.

"HAH BOHONG TIDAK MUNGKIN!" Donghyuk berdiri dan suaranya meninggi , untuk tidak ada kaca mungkin bisa pecah dengan getaran suaranya itu.

"Kenapa memangnya tidak mungkin?" Mark meletakkan botol minum disampingnya.

"Tidak mungkin si mesum Jung! Mereka sudah dua tahun jadian! 4 tahun kenal! Tidak tidak. Kau bohong. Mereka kan terlihat seperti pasangan romantis yang mau buat muntah begitu." Donghyuk menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa kehidupan seks mereka harus berbanding lurus dengan kemesraan mereka ?" Mark menatap Donghyuk serius.

"Tapi... aku pikir karena mereka mesra begitu pasti saling mencintai dan tentu mereka pasti melakukannya kan , masa tidak mau ?" Donghyuk mendengus.

"Apakah cinta dan seks itu adalah satu paket? Ya bisa, tapi ketika kamu mencintai seseorang tentu apapun bisa kamu lakukan bahkan untuk mengontrol nafsu itu untuk sesaat atau bahkan sampai waktu yang lama. Banyak orang diluar sana, terutama yang memiliki kekasih dengan gender sama memilih tidak melakukan itu Donghyuk, dan itu bukan berarti cinta mereka itu kurang dibandingkan dengan orang yang aktif berhubungan badan. Cara mencintai itu berbeda beda tergantung pada bagaimana orang yang kamu cintai dan ketahanan hati masing-masing." Mark berbicara panjang lebar.

"Maaf Hyung, aku pikir disini aku tidak sepakat, seks itu adalah kebutuhan biologis setiap manusia dan untuk memenuhinya bisa dilakukan dengan orang siapapun sebenarnya, untuk konteks ku ya bersama orang yang dicinta tentu. Ya tapi ada beberapa kelompok orang yang tidak mau melakukan sebelum menikah atau sebagainya karena alasan agama dan moral _which is stupid_ karena menurutku itu melawan kodrat manusia dan hak asasi mereka. Lagipula aku tau Jaehyun dan Taeyong Hyung itu tidak religius. Apa memang keduanya tidak ada rasa ingin barang sedikit saja ?" Donghyuk memang menyayangi Mark, tapi tentu anak ini punya pemikiran sendiri dalam berbagai hal. Mereka sering berdebat tentang berbagai hal.

"Jaehyun Hyung pernah bercerita tentu dia ingin sekali, tapi dia menghormati Taeyong Hyung yang belum siap untuk itu. _He is okay with foreplay and make out but not ready for penetration due to his personal reason_."

"Lihat ! _It's selfish as fuck !_ Seharusnya Taeyong Hyung juga berpikir tentang Jaehyun Hyung!"

" _HE DID._ _He always think about him !_ Sudah beberapa kali Taeyong menyuruh Jaehyun untuk silahkan melakukannya dengan orang lain dan tentu itu membuat Jaehyun marah. Dulu bahkan pernah minta putus saja karena takut menjadi beban, tapi Hyung ku itu tidak pernah mau, dan dia tidak bisa karena memang sudah sangat mencintai Taeyong Hyung, dia bilang siap bahkan untuk menunggu sampai seratus tahun pun katanya."

"Jadi Hyung menceritakan ini semua karena ingin mengatakan kalau Hyung tidak mau melakukannya juga denganku ?" Kata Donghyuk yg sekarang sudah menjadi sedih dan harap harap cemas.

"Bukan, bukan , maksudku Jaehyun Hyung bisa menunggu bahkan katanya sampai seratus tahun itu, kenapa kau tidak mau menunggu barang 6 bulan saja Lee Donghyuk? Aku ingin sekali sungguh siapa tidak ingin, tapi aku ingin semuanya berjalan dengan baik dan tidak ada yang tersakiti diantara kita, kau mencintaiku kan ? Mau menunggu untukku kan ? Aku juga mencintaimu dan caranya itu banyak. Memasukkan penisku ini ke lubang pantatmu itu hanya salah satunya. " Mark sudah memegang wajah Donghyuk memaksanya untuk melihat keteguhan di matanya sendiri.

"Maksudmu memasukkan Penisku ke lubang pantatmu?" Kata Donghyuk sambil manyun. Padahal hatinya agak berbunga juga mendengar kata kata Mark.

Terjadi kesunyian untuk beberapa menit. Dua duanya tidak mau kalah berdebat sengit dengan modal pandangan mata saja.

Mark menjilat bibirnya. Dada nya mengembang dan ujung bahunya naik. Dia membuat _gesture_ menaikkan kacamata padahal dia tidak memakainya yang merupakan pertanda dia berpikir keras. Bibir meruncing maju dan matanya memandangan lantai beton lapanganya.

" _Okay then_. _For our 1st time._ Setidaknya aku harus merasakan dulu sesakit apa sebelum melakukannya denganmu, lagipula aku kan mencintaimu jadi aku tidak mau kau sakit karena aku yg tidak berpengalaman." Mark tersenyum setuju pada Donghyuk

1...2...3...

"HYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNGGGG" Donghyuk berteriak terharu dan memeluk Mark dengan sangat erat.

"Hey sudah sudah, _I can't breathh.I swear to God I will punch you if you don't stop squeeze my butt_ Lee Donghyuk." Mark berkata dengan nada rendah karena kesal.

Donghyuk merasa ingin terbang bahagia, haduh bersumpah dalam hati pokoknya akan berusaha yang terbaik mencari referensi sebanyak-banyaknya agar nanti biar Mark keenakan dan tidak mau ganti posisi nanti. _'fufufufu'_ Donghyuk tertawa iblis di dalam hati.

" _FORZAAA KOREAAAA SHOOT SHOOT GOALL!_ " Donghyuk yg melepas pelukannya dari Mark dan berlari keliling lapangan lalu berlagak sebagai pemain bola dan menendang bola bayangan dan menatap langit dan mengacung tangan kegirangan.

"DONGHYUK _STOP IT !"_ Teriak Mark keras dan kupingnya sudah memerah. Sejujurnya dia cukup takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Tetapi tidak bohong dia juga menanti sudah sangat lama. Seprai seprai yang dia cuci sendiri dalam beberapa pagi itu adalah saksinya.

Mark mengambil _Hoverboard_ miliknya dan kepunyaan Donghyuk, dia mengendarai Hoverboard pink nya dan menghampiri Donghyuk yang sedang berjoget tidak jelas menatap langit.

"Hey, Ayo kita main, sekali lagi sebelum pulang! " Kata Mark menepuk bahu Donghyuk lalu mundur sedikit dan meletakkan _hoverboard_ biru.

"Okayy, Hyung. Haissh Kau ini kebiasaan tali sepatumu itu selalu lepas berantakan sudah aku bilang berkali kali itu bahaya!" Donghyuk yg mau naik _hoverboard_ menggeleng kepalanya melihat _adidas pureboost LTD Shoes_ warna abu abu hitam yang dipakai Mark. Laki laki berkulit tan itu berjongkok dan mengikat ulang tali sepatunya. Kekasihnya hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Donghyuk itu kadang suka mesum, marah mengomel tidak jelas, tapi sangat perhatian dengan Mark. Salah satu pejuang tangguh pantang menyerah mendekatinya dulu, meski Mark tidak mau awalnya. Donghyuk harus menghadapi dua _tower sutet_ di rumah Mark yang sebenarnya membuat semua yang mendekati kekasihnya jadi mundur teratur. Kalau yang wanita biasanya akan digoda habis-habisan dengan Hyung hyung nya lalu secara halus dibuat hancur dengan _"Masih kecil, sebaiknya minum susu di rumah, daripada main cinta cintaan."_ Kalau yang laki laki wuhh apalagi, nasibnya lebih seram. Disentil dahinya dengan _Johnny_ saja sudah ketakutan. Lalu melihat Jaehyun membawa pisau dan buah buahan sebagai kudapan untuk 'kerja kelompok Mark dan para fanboy nya' dia sengaja mengupas buah di kamar Mark dan memotong pisang dengan efek berlebihan sambil tersenyum senyum sendiri. Besoknya semuanya mundur juga. Hanya Lee Donghyuk _'lone wolf'_ 4 tahun mendekati Mark. Berhasil mengambil hati Mark Lee dan menjinakkan dua Hyung setengah warasnya itu. Si _chubby caramel_ disebutnya begitu dulu sembari ditertawai Johhny dan Jaehyun, ternyata malah dia si 'sahabat dekat' yang berhasil melewati _'friend zone'_ dan berakhir menerima pernyataan cinta dari Mark.

"Nah kan rapi Hyung, jangan lupa botol minum dan _mat_ ki.." Donghyuk mendongak dan hendak berdiri dari Jongkoknya.

' _CUP'_

Mark menangkup wajah Donghyuk dan mengecup bibirnya cukup lama karena terkejut membeku lah pacarnya itu.

"Hahaahah , kau harus lihat wajahmu semerah itu, dicium saja sudah begitu, bagaimana mau sok sok an 'melakukannya' Lee Donghyuk? Hahahah _aegi yaa"_ Mark tertawa dan naik _hoverboard_ nya untuk berlari menjauh.

"A...aku bukan _aegi !_ Donghyuk memekik dengan suara tinggi dan merahlah mukanya sampai ke leher. Dia sudah beberapa kali berciuman , tapi yang tadi itu tidak hanya mengecup bibir tapi hatinya juga. Dia sampai tersipu. Mark itu jarang memberi kejutan romantis semacam itu.

Donghyuk naik _hoverboard_ nya dan mengejar Mark

' _NGUUUNG_ '

'HAHAHAHAHA'

' _Jangan lari!_ '

' _Catch me if you can woo woo_ '

Akhirnya tertangkaplah Mark dari belakang oleh Donghyuk.

"Wuihh , dapat juga anak macannya." Kata Donghyuk sambil memeluk Mark yang sudah membungkkukan badannya.

"Aku anak macan , lalu kau apa ? Kelinci hutan buruan ?" Kata Mark sambil memegang tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Kelinci penjinak dua kakak macan yang besar mungkin ?" Donghyuk meletakkan wajahnya di punggung Mark yang sudah berdiri sekarang.

"Hahahaah yang mungkin itu."

Mark melepas pelukan Donghyuk dan menarik anak itu , dia mendorong Donghyuk dan mengertilah kekasihnya , Mark mengendarai _hoverboard_ maju sedangkan Donghyuk mundur. Didekatkan jarak antara mereka. Dua jantung mendekat dan debarannya semakin cepat, nyaris seirama. Bunyi _hoverboard_ yang bergerak tidak terdengar lagi, hanya hembusan nafas keduanya. Bibir mereka keduanya hangat. Lembut mengecup dan memagut satu sama lain. Sama-sama aroma _peppermint_ karena memakai pasta gigi yang sama. Ciumannya tidak liar , tapi cukup untuk membuktikan cinta anak remaja yang meletup letup di hati masing-masing. Jari-jari Donghyuk menyentuh lembut pipi Mark dan Donghyuk dapat merasakan tangan Mark yang melingkari setengah pinggangnya. Keduanya tidak membuka mata mereka karena tidak sampai hati, takut terlalu terpesona dan bisa gugup untuk meneruskan. Donghyuk tiba tiba merasa punggungnya sudah menyentuh pagar jaring besi dari lapangan itu. Dia melepaskan ciumannya. Keduanya berusaha mengatur napas agar kembali normal.

Sudah menapak bumi kaki mereka tapi tetap berpelukan dan Donghyuk menyenderkan kepalanya di leher Mark.

"Hyung.. soal yang tadi sepertinya aku tidak bisa deh." Kata Donghyuk pelan.

"Apanya tidak bisa ?" Mark bingung sambil menempelkan pipinya ke kepala Donghyuk.

"Itu , anu, kau sajalah." Donghyuk tidak sanggup untuk mengatakannya.

"Anu apa ?" Kata Mark dengan nada menggoda,

"ITU LAH POKOKNYA AH." Donghyuk sekarang berteriak di depan muka Mark. Tidak marah dia hanya malu. Entah kenapa setelah ciuman tadi dia jadi ingin berubah pikiran. Donghyuk mengapa anak ini sangat plin plan ?

"Hah... dasar AB." Mark menghembuskan nafasnya kemudian berbalik menaiki _hoverboard_ untuk mengambili botol minum , _mat_ dan tas mereka.

"KENAPA memang kalau AB ! "Donghyuk berkata sengit kemudian mengejar Mark dengan _hoverboard_ nya.

Mereka kembali berdebat seperti biasa. Begitulah memang sehari hari hubungan mereka berdebat terus tentang hal tidak penting. Mereka yang sangat berbeda tapi saling melengkapi dan menyayangi. Begitulah kalau jatuh cinta dengan sahabat sendiri yang tabiatnya bertolak belakang. Meski diantara kata kata sengit , cubitan dan pukulan ringan disana sini, tetaplah terlihat dari tatapan mata mereka bahwa Mark dan Donghyuk saling mencintai.

"Eh Hyung" Donghyuk yang sekarang sudah di tengah perjalanan pulang bersama dengan Marrk di komplek perumahan tiba-tiba membalikkan badannya dan menggerakkan sedikit _hoveardboard_ maju mundur sehingga dia diam di tempat.

"Kenapa Donghyukkie ?" Kata Mark yang tadi tertinggal di belakang sekarang sudah di dekatnya.

"Katakan. Seandainya, se-an-dai-nya lho ya , seandainya nanti untuk _our 1st time_ dan aku akan jadi ..." Donghyuk agak geli menyebutnya.

" _Top.."_ Mark santai saja meneruskan kata-katanya.

" _Yups_ itu. Jangan bilang-bilang Hyungdeul mu itu ya." Donghyuk menggaruk kepalanya dan menelan ludah sendiri.

"Eh? Kenapa memang ? Aku kan selalu menceritakan apapun pada Johnny dan Jaehyun. Tidak apa kok, mereka selalu baik dan pengertian padaku. Mungkin mereka akan memberikan tips, lebih bagus kan ?" Kata Mark sambil tersenyum dan mengerjaplah mata lucunya itu.

"Pokoknya tidak usah Hyung. Daripada digodai terus oleh mereka." Donghyuk mencoba mencari alasan, dia tersenyum dan sudut bibirnya berkedut. Selalu baik Hongkong. Di depan Mark tentu dua serigala itu seperti anjing _labrador retriever_ , di depan orang lain yg menyukai Mark ? Bahkan meski Donghyuk adalah kekasih Mark, tetap saja tidak berani pria bermulut pedas ini untuk membayangkan apa yg akan Johnny dan Jaehyun lakukan padanya jika tau dia merenggut "kepolosan dan kemurnian adik manis" mereka. Mungkin tubuh tak bernyawanya Donghyuk akan ditemukan di dalam tas besar oleh polisi Korea di tepi Sungai Han 6 bulan lagi.

END

Sorry kalau tidak memuaskan atau fenomenal. Memang ingin membuat yang ringan ringan saja. Selamat malam jum'at .

Fanfic ini satu _universe_ dengan _Innocent Kiss_. Mungkin ka daun akan membuat fanfic yg lebih seru dengan _universe_ ini. Perlu ditekankan Mark di Universe ini adalah "adik johnjae yg unyu gemesin" lol dan Donghyuk agak mesum manipulatif (in positive way X'D) .


End file.
